Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of receiving data by a wireless device connected to a plurality of base stations in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
In a carrier aggregation (CA) supported in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-advanced (LTE-A), one base station (BS) manages a plurality of serving cells. A scheduler may be one BS even if the plurality of serving cells are configured for a user equipment (UE).
A dual connectivity environment is a case where a plurality of BSs (or a plurality of accesses) is configured for the UE. This may be regarded that the UE is scheduled by a plurality of schedulers.
A representative dual connectivity is a case where a macro BS and a micro BS are configured for the UE. In comparison with the macro BS, the micro BS is a smaller and lower-power BS and has a narrower coverage. It is considered a scenario in which a small and low-power micro BS constitutes a small cell, and many small cells are installed densely in a hot spot area. In comparison with the legacy macro cell, the small cell is characterized of being installable relatively randomly without an accurate cell plan, being movable, and being installable or removable at any time instance.
However, a backhaul connectivity between the plurality of BSs is not ideal. Accordingly, when one UE having access to the plurality of BSs receives data, there is a need to adjust scheduling between the plurality of BSs.